Resistance
by InternetRasberries
Summary: Selena 'King' Halliwell was the first mutant to escape from government testing. Follow her as she starts the resistance with the help of her best/only friend Jason 'Havok' Summers. With the goal of killing her father before he kills her. R&R Chapter 7 u
1. Chapter 1

Rated T for language and violence, maybe romance later in the story.

I don't own X-Men Evolution. I only own Selena, Jason, and the commando guys. So sorry for the delay on the chapter! I had to rewrite it because I didn't like how I wrote it the first time! Also I was going to introduce one of the OC's from the contest but that will start in the next chapter. BTW this takes place in the year 2032.

**Chapter One**

**The nightmares still come. Even after a year of being away from **_**them**_** they still come. Every night it's the same type of thing and even knowing that my best and only friend Jason is right across the room it doesn't stop me from waking up screaming and drenched in sweat. That's why Jason won't let me start recruiting for the resistance yet, he doesn't think I'm ready. My reason is because no mutant has been stupid enough to get onto the news so we know where to go. Even though I would be recruiting if we could find some mutants I still think the universe is royally fucking me **_**because **_**of the nightmares. Most people would probably ask 'Your only 17 what could've happened in your life that was so fucked up and traumatic that you would wake up screaming every night?' **

_**February 19, 2015**_

_**An unknown woman with blonde hair was screaming in pain with doctors surrounding her, she was giving birth. A few more minutes of the screaming passed before it stopped and the screaming was replaced with crying. The tired women reached out toward the small child that was being held by one of the doctors but the doctor ignored her and walked out of the room. **_

"_**NO! NO! MY BABY! Where are you taking her!" She screamed after the doctor and began struggling against the doctors that were now holding her down. One of the doctors left his post and grabbed a syringe off the table and injected it into the woman's arm. After a few seconds the woman slipped into an unconscious state. A man walked out from the shadows and looked at the woman before speaking to the doctors.**_

"_**I want her mind whipped and shipped out of here by tomorrow," He ordered harshly. One doctor gave a curt nod and briskly walked out of the room. The man took one last look at the women and walked out of the room and into another. He looked down at the special incubator where his newborn daughter was being held. The three doctors in the room continued their work and made sure not so come within two feet of the man. One of the doctors took a needle and injected it into the IV that the little girl had poking out of her arm. **_

"_**When can the testing begin?" He asked.**_

"_**With the drugs we are giving her she should be ready for testing in a week Dr. Halliwell," The doctor that was studying the computer screen answered.**_

"_**Perfect," Dr. Halliwell answered with an evil smirk.**_

**I shot up in the sleeping bag gasping for breath only remembering the end of the nightmare. I took long deep breaths to calm myself. In the nightmares about when I was younger are always harder to remember. Usually I have nightmares about memories and when I wake up they're crystal clear; almost like I'm reliving it again. I surveyed my surroundings to make sure I was still in the cave that Jason and I had camped out in for almost a week. Looking over to the other side of the cave I was relived to find Jason still snoring in his sleeping bag. I lay back down in the soaking wet sleeping bag and stared at the ceiling, enjoying the silence. Today was the day that we would officially start the resistance. I had probably said that a million times before but this time was different; this time it wasn't after waking up screaming. This time it was after waking up **_**gasping.**_** I got up out of the sleeping bag and turned on the small battery radio to listen if any mutants made the radar.**

"_**-believed to be a mutant is causing trouble in Bakersfield, California. He is believed to be responsible of the death of his father and young sister that happened over two years ago."**_** Some random reporter chick said. I looked outside the cave and saw that the sun was just raising then looked over at Jason who was still snoring in his sleeping bag. Bakersfield is around 6 hours from here and maybe if we're lucky we can get there before my dad sends a team to collect him or her. I threw my small amount of belongings into my small black backpack after changing into a black pair of skinny jeans and throwing on my leather jacket. Jason continued to sleep so I held my hand out and a baseball sized clump of dirt/rock flew into my hand and I threw it at his stomach. He shot up in his sleeping bag instantly and a red see through force field surrounded the cave.**

"**Chill out and pack you stuff. We got to go," I said and walked out of the cave as soon as the force field dropped. I closed my eyes and concentrated on the slop of dirt and it began to shift until there was a sturdy dirt staircase. Even after being at least 20 feet away I could still hear Jason scrambling to get his boots on then almost falling down the stairs as he ran down them. We both reached the bottom at the same time and started lifting the assorted branches and leaves off of our concealed and old Jeep Wrangler that was probably made around 20 years ago. **

"**So are you going to tell me why I have a bruise on my stomach?" Jason asked and slipped into the driver seat.**

"**There's a mutant in Bakersfield, now drive," I answered. Jason sighed and the car jerked forward a few times before it went the speed that Jason wanted. While Jason drove I kept on full alert for any drones*. **

"**Are you sure you're ready to recruit yet? I mean your nightmares still come don't they?" Jason asked after a half hour of driving, I was surprised he didn't bring it up as soon as we got into the car.**

"**I can't and won't let those fucking nightmares run my life. Besides they're getting better," I answered.**

"**What do you mean?" **

"**Were you woken up this morning or anytime during the night by my screaming?"**

"**Well, no."**

"**Because I didn't. Now I hate to be an optimist but that looks like progress to me, so shut the fuck up and let's get to Bakersfield." Jason sighed and didn't say another word. I smiled cockily and rested my legs up against the dashboard. As I put my aviators on Jason expertly maneuvered the car through the debris of the decimated cars and most likely buildings that littered the makeshift road that was created after the bombings started.**

"**Shouldn't you be on the lookout for drones?" Jason asked and I sighed and sat up straight, scanning the skies for the little fuckers. Looking behind us I could hear the familiar buzzing of the metal machine and could see it speeding toward us.**

"**There's one around 300 yards back," I stated, "We can either stop and see if it will pass us or we could make it look like that car over there." I pointed to what I was assuming was a car but all we could see was a pile of scrap metal.**

"**Well in past experience I've learned that you will do whatever you want weather it's what I want or not," Jason explained and I nodded in agreement.**

"**Ok how about I let you choose and we will follow what you say," I offered.**

"**I would much rather wait for it to pass and make it to Bakersfield without new injuries," Jason said.**

"**Well I want to kick its large metal ass." Jason sighed and spun the car around so we were now facing the oncoming drone. Jason and I jumped out of the car and stood in defensive positions while the drone slowed to a stop. To out confusion four thick black ropes dropped from the aircraft and to each rope five standard soldiers slid down and soon surrounded Jason and I.**

"**I'll get the humans and you can get the drone," I whispered and he nodded, with a swift move of my hand Jason was launched over the soldiers so he could take care of the drone. Almost half of the soldiers made their way to follow Jason but I spoke up.**

"**Oh forget about him you'll have your hands full dealing with me." All the soldiers returned to the circle and they all raised their guns again.**

"**Put your hands up and state your name and species!" One of the men demanded. I complied and put my hand up with a smirk on my face.**

"**Selena Halliwell." My smirk only grew when I could see shock cross all of their faces through the masked they were wearing. One of the soldiers attempted to grab the walkie talkie that was attached to his shoulder probably to contact my father to tell him where I was. I slightly moved my left hand and a thin bolt of lightning shot from my finger tip and fried his radio also slightly shocking him. Before any of them could react I moved both my hands and a wall of fire surrounded me and blocked me from the soldiers. I ran straight through the fire and tackled one of the soldiers to where I had of my arms securely around his neck and the other on his gun. After maneuvering his hand so his hand was once again on the trigger I used my telekinesis to make him pull the trigger and start shooting down his fellow team mates. Of course it didn't kill most of them because of the bullet proof vests but it did knock them all on their asses. Knowing that they were all on the ground for at least another ten seconds and weren't going to shoot me down I lifted both arms and concentrated on the ground beneath all the soldiers except for the one that was unconscious at my feet. I watched as the ground under them shifted until they were all gone and buried under the ruble. Kneeling down at the last soldier's side I grabbed his walkie talkie off his shoulder and press the button.**

"**Hey dad, haven't talked to you in a while. I think you should invest in better trained soldiers they were way too easy to kill," I said and concentrated on the ground again until I couldn't see the soldier, or hear the reply. The wall of fire finally disappeared and I could see Jason leaning up against the jeep, waiting for me to be done.**

"**See that wasn't so bad," I said and playfully punch Jason on the shoulder.**

"**I still think we should have just waited for them to pass," Jason said and got into the car.**

**I followed suit, "Well last time I checked we weren't any more injured than we were ten minutes ago so we can still go to Bakersfield unharmed. Besides they were probably on their way to get the mutant anyway."**

"**Yeah I guess but what was the deal with the soldiers in the drone. I thought it was machine operated."**

"**Well I guess they're stepping their game up. Nothing we can't handle." Jason nodded in agreement and he started the car.**

*A machine created by the government to monitor everything and collect mutants, now they have soldiers in them.

So review and tell me what you think!


	2. Chapter 2

Alright here's another chapter! I do not own X-Men Evolution and Leo is owned by LookImUpsideDown. Thanks to everyone that reviewed!

**Chapter 2**

_**Sometime in the year 2020**_

_**A five year old Selena was restrained on a metal operating table with doctors surrounding her and at each door stood a soldier. She continued to struggle against the restrains but the drugs sapped her small amount of strength. **_

"_**Get ready to inject the last set," One of the doctors said and each doctor grabbed a needle gun and positioned it on a different place on the young girls body, "One, Two, Three." At three each doctor simultaneously pulled the trigger and Selena screamed in pain. Her screams reached to the point where the doctors and soldiers had to leave to room, covering their ears in pain. The doctor that ordered the injection walked over to Dr. Halliwell who was sitting on a couch looking through the one way glass, watching his only daughter continue to scream in pain.**_

"_**Dr. Halliwell the X-Gene seems to be taking hold of patient zero's DNA but we will not know for sure until tomorrow," He explained nervously.**_

"_**Good. When will this stop?" He asked without emotion and gestured to Selena.**_

"_**The X-Gene should either take hold or not within an hour." Dr. Halliwell nodded his head.**_

_**The Next Day**_

_**Selena was curled up on the cot that was in the all-white room that she called her room. Toys scattered the floor but there were no windows or noticeable doors, only a large mirror placed along the wall across from where she slept. Dr. Halliwell walked through the sliding door that only looked like it was there when it was open. His entire aura was off and he had a foreign looking smile plastered onto his face.**_

"_**Come on baby wake up," He coaxed and gently shook Selena awake. Selena opened her large innocent blue eyes that didn't have the cold look to them yet.**_

"_**Good morning Daddy," She said sweetly, "Are the bad men going to take me again?" She asked innocently, referring the doctors and soldiers.**_

"_**No but can you do something for me after I leave the room?" Selena nodded enthusiastically, "Good girl." Dr. Halliwell exited the room and Selena stood in front of her cot. Dr. Halliwell continued to walk until he reached the door that led to the room where he could still see though the other one way mirror, his face once again showed no emotion. He walked past the doctors that stood with their clip boards and pressed the button for the intercom that was in Selena's room.**_

"_**Ok Selena I want you to scream as loud as you can," He instructed and Selena giggled like she did every time the intercom sounded. Selena took a deep breath and scream as loud as she possibly could, the doctors were unimpressed as the scream didn't even compare to what was produced yesterday. **_

"_**Sir it seems the X-Gene didn't take hold of patient zero's DNA," One of the doctors stated. **_

"_**Damn it!" He roared, "First thing tomorrow I want you to try again."**_

"_**We can do it today if you would like," One of the doctors offered.**_

"_**No I have to keep her trust and I believe that today is the day I promised my daughter that we would go to the zoo."**_

**I quickly sat up in my seat gasping thankfully because I was sitting in a car going 70 miles an hour and it had no top my cloths, and the rest of my body, were not covered in sweat.**

"**Another nightmare?" Jason stupidly asked.**

"**No dipshit I enjoy waking up gasping for my life," I replied.**

"**God I forgot how much more bitchly you are when you wake up." I answered by flipping him off.**

"**How far are we from Bakersfield?" **

"**Well considering it's the only town that hasn't been blown up within around 200 miles I'm guessing around two minutes," He answered and I finally got the stupid seat to cooperate so I was now sitting up. Sure enough I could see the only town up ahead, also noticing a drone but by the looks of it, they just got there too.**

"**Hurry! We have no idea what kind of powers the mutant has and they might not be able to handle a drone by themselves!" I demanded and hit him on the arm. The Jeep maxed out at around 100 and fortunately for the mutant we got to where the drone was in about a minute. Not even bothering to wait for the car to stop I hopped out and surveyed the amount of people there were. Besides the 30 soldiers that were surrounding what I was assuming where the mutant was there were also around 50 people watching. Due to the fact that these stupid ass soldier guys have managed to perfect their circle making I couldn't actually see the mutant so being me I gave one of the soldiers that was standing off to the side a hard tap on the soldier and he turned around in confusion.**

"**Move," I demanded and to his confusion he listened to me. My theory was that they would listen to anyone who gave them an order. I stepped into the circle and finally looked at the mutant man; I literally couldn't help myself and started laughing. He had thick shell growing from his shoulders down to the bottom of his back and unfortunately my outburst caught the attention of the soldiers and armadillo boy because half of the soldiers turned to point their guns at me.**

"**Oh my fucking god! You're a fucking armadillo!" I managed to gasp out between my fit of laughter and I swear armadillo boy growled.**

"**Put your hands up slowly and state your name and species!" One of the soldiers demanded like last time but this time I didn't listen.**

"**Do you guys get like a script you have to follow or something?" I asked the soldiers and of course they ignored me.**

"**Put your hands up!" He demanded.**

"**Ya'know I'm hurt that there are 30 soldiers here but when I fought you guys last time there was only 20. Why'd you go to so much trouble for a fucking armadillo?"**

"**I'M NOT A FUCKING ARMADILLO!" Armadillo boy roared. **

"**I will not tell you again! Put your hands up or I will shoot!" The soldier demanded for the last time. My eyes narrowed, I **_**hated**_** being threated. I lifted up one hand and the soldier was lifted off his feet and before he could say anything else I closed my fist, cutting off his air supply.**

"**Do. Not. Threaten. Me." I punctuated each word carefully and slowly. The soldier that was being suspended started to lose consciousness and I felt the barrel of a gun press itself firmly to the back of my head but before I could react I could see a flash of red light then the pressure of the gun was gone.**

"**Looked like you could use some help," Jason said from behind me and I turned around. Most of the people that had been watching had retreated to assorted stores to watch from the 'safety' of a building. **

"**So you want to get the ones on the left and I'll handle the right?" Jason nodded his head and immediately the right side of the circle of soldiers was shoulder deep in ice. I looked over to see how Jason was doing and most of his soldiers were already unconscious or dead so I walked over to armadillo boy, ignoring what the soldiers were yelling.**

"**What the hell do you want?" He asked harshly.**

"**For you to join the resistance against these bastards," I said and gestured to the frozen men behind me, "And by the looks of it you could use the help." His head snapped up at the word 'help'. **

"**I don't need help; especially yours!" He spat and walked away.**

"**Well when you change your mind in about an hour we'll be their!" I yelled after him then pointed at some small diner that still managed to stay open. To my success he turned his head and looked at where I was pointing. I looked up to where Jason and I saw the drone was when we got here but it was gone; I sighed and concentrated on the ground where all the soldiers were either laying or frozen and they immediately sunk into the asphalt.**

"**Fantastic Selena you've managed to piss off the one mutant we've found to join the resistance," Jason said and clapped his hand sarcastically. I flipped him off again and walked towards the diner.**

"**Chill out Jason. He'll be back." I heard Jason sigh before following me. As soon as we walked into the diner all eyes were on us. An old guy walked out from behind the counter and came up to us.**

"**Can I get you kids a table?" He asked. I looked at the old guy with confusion and hated it. I was expecting him to tell us to get the hell out of there, not be offered a table.**

"**Uh yeah sure," Jason answered and pulled me along when I didn't move right away.**

"**What the hell was that about?" I asked as soon as we sat down.**

"**I have no idea," Jason said, "How long do-," Jason stopped talking when a way to cheerful waitress walked to the edge of our table.**

"**Hi my name is Cathy!" she introduced.**

"**Typical," I mumbled and Jason shot me a glare.**

"**And I'll be your server today. When you're ready to order just wave your hand and I'll be right over and if there's anything you need just ask," She continued on, not even hearing me.**

"**Why isn't your boss kicking us out?" I asked and earned another glare from Jason.**

"**Why would he do that?" **

"**Well we just killed around 30 guys in front of your restaurant," I answered.**

"**You were protecting Leo and if you ask me they deserved it," She lowered her voice at the last part.**

"**Leo is the mutant?" Jason asked.**

"**Yeah."**

"**I thought he killed his dad and little sister. Why would he be making friends with the locals?" I asked.**

"**Around two years ago government soldiers stormed his house and his dad and younger sister got caught in the cross fire. The media, well what's left of it anyway, said that Leo did it but everyone in town knows what really happened; so whenever more soldiers come around we all play a part in protecting him," She explained.**

"**Thanks for the info and can we get 4 of these to go?" Jason said and pointed to something random on the menu. Cathy nodded her head and walked away. Jason and I sat in silence for around fifteen minutes before the bell above the door dinged and we both turned our heads to see Leo. He looked the same as he did around an hour ago accept this time he was wearing a dark gray tank top with a unbuttoned green flannel and a tan duffle bag slung across his right shoulder.**

"**Told you he'd show," I gloated right before Leo grabbed an unused chair and sat down at the edge of our table. **

"**Why did find me to join this resistance thing?" He asked getting right down to the point.**

"**Because you're the only mutant stupid enough to get on the radio," I stated, Jason sent me yet another glare and Leo looked like he was on the verge of punching me in the face.**

"**She didn't mean it like that, only that you are the only mutant that we've managed to find before the drones," Jason saved and Leo visibly relaxed.**

"**Why should I join?" He asked.**

"**This isn't a fucking sales pitch. Either you join and get to kick government ass on a daily basis or you can stick to hiding every time one of them shows up in town," I said, annoyed. Jason was about to try and save the way I poorly handled explaining the resistance but Leo interrupted.**

"**Alright, I'll join." A shocked look crossed Jason's face and I smirked.**

"**You will? I mean are you sure?" Jason asked.**

"**Shut up Jason are you trying to talk him out of it?" I asked and kicked him under the table.**

"**So why are we still shouldn't we leave before back up comes?" Leo pointed out.**

"**We will leave when we get our food, which by the way you are paying for because we have absolutely no money," I stated and leaned back in my chair.**

Like it? Love it? Hate it? Tell me in reviews!


	3. Chapter 3

Thank you to everyone who reviewed! I don't own X-Men: Evolution! Only Selena and Jason!

**Chapter 3**

_**Dr. Halliwell walked briskly through the door that led to the room where he could monitor his daughter's room.**_

"_**Sir she hasn't moved in 13 hours," One of the doctors stated. Dr. Halliwell looked over to see a 7 year old Selena huddled in a corner with her head tucked behind her knees. He sighed and walked out of the room and into Selena's where he kneeled down with fake concern on his normally blank face.**_

"_**Sweetie what's wrong?" **_

"_**Just go away," Selena mumbled, "I can hear and it's so confusing….. They won't stop talking. I don't know what's true. Are you bad? Am I bad?" She continued to go on, not making any sense.**_

"_**Baby what are you talking about?" Dr. Halliwell asked, much more curious than concerned. **_

"_**T-the voices, they won't stop. Just go away your making it worse!" Selena yelled, her face still hidden in her knees.**_

"_**Sir we believe that she is talking about the telepathy power that we injected into her yesterday. It seemed to have taken hold of her DNA but it is having negative side effects and will possibly kill her," A doctor explained through the ear piece in Dr. Halliwell's ear. **_

"_**Sweetie come on. I will make the voices go away," Dr. Halliwell promised and extended a hand in Selena's direction after standing up. Selena slightly lifted her head, her still innocent blue eyes filled with tears; she thought for a second before grabbing his hand. They walked out of the room hand in hand until assorted soldiers and doctors poured out of a room and pulled Selena away from her dad.**_

"_**No Daddy! Don't let them take me! I don't want more needles!" Selena screamed and her father a strapped to a large metal table. The doctors began rolling the table into a large metal tube and that's when Selena lost it.**_

"_**NO! DADDY DADDY! DON'T LET THEM!" she shrieked, even at her young age she knew the pain that this machine would cause. After the machine was securely sealed shut Dr. Halliwell walked in.**_

"_**Sir should we commence the program?" Dr. Halliwell nodded and the doctors began pressing assorted buttons and keys until the machine glowed to life. Selena's blood curdling scream was heard though the 2 inches of metal as if she was standing right there.**_

**I woke up to someone shaking me awake and instinctively I shot my hand out, sending the attacker into the wall. Finally getting a clear view of where I was I realized that I was still in the shitty abandoned house that Leo spotted on our way into some town in Iowa that had only been partially bombed. I looked over to see Jason picking himself up off the ground, a definite Jason sized dent was now the newest edition to the wall. **

"**Holly shit Jason, haven't you learned not to shake me awake in the morning?" I asked, unsuccessfully holding back laughter. **

"**You were screaming," He stated and I finally noticed the familiar soreness of my throat. **

"**Damn, I thought that was over with."**

"**What was it about this time?" He asked, concerned. God I loved the guy but he can be so annoyingly persistent. Whenever I wake up screaming he always asks what the nightmare was about.**

"**When they took away the telepathy," I stated simply and gave him a look to drop the subject.**

"**What do you mean 'they took away telepathy'?" Leo asked from the corner of the room. God damn it, I keep forgetting that he's always with us now and I don't have the privilege of talking about my nightmares openly. Jason and I had decided to not tell the recruits who my dad was because it might question what side I'm on but if someone ever even **_**thinks**_** that I would fight for my dad I will not hesitate to fry them alive. **

"**Nothing, I'm going for a run," I said. Throwing on my shoes and jacket (not leather) I ran out of the 'house' before anyone could protest. I kept running down the street until I turned the corner and ran straight into some guy, causing us both to fall on our asses.**

"**Hey watch where you're going!" I shouted and picked myself up off the ground. Before I could even looked down at the guy he grabbed my wrist and pulled me into an ally. I tried to push away after he held me against a wall with one hand over my mouth but for some reason even with my advanced strength I couldn't break free. I managed to turn my head back to the sidewalk just in time to see 10 soldiers run past, guns ready. The mysterious and annoying guy seemed to have deemed the situation safe and let me go.**

"**Sorry about that, I couldn't let you get caught in the crossfire," He said and brushed his sandy blonde hair out of his eyes. **

"**What the fuck was that about? Why the hell are the soldiers after you?" I asked and looked him over. He looked about 18 or 19, way too thin, tall, for some reason had a sniper slung across his back, his red tank top was dirty and it looked like he had basically been living on the streets.**

"**I told you, I couldn't let you get caught in the cross fire," he stated again and I rolled my eyes.**

"**The cross fire? Of what?"**

"**Do you know anything about where the government takes mutants after they're captured?" He asked urgently and ignored my last question. I didn't answer him and started walking away; he was obviously a deranged human who had family that was a mutant. Even after walking a couple of blocks I knew that he was still following me.**

"**What exactly do you want?" I asked but kept walking.**

"**To figure out why at one point your weakness is water but then its fire and it just keeps changing," he said and I stopped, slowly turning around.**

"**What the hell are you talking about?" **

"**You're a mutant," He stated like it was the most obvious thing in the world.**

"**How the hell do you know that? Are you from the government," I accused and held him against a building with my telekinesis.**

"**It's part—of my power," He choked out and I let him fall to the ground. **

"**Which would be?"**

"**How do I know I can trust you? I mean you did just almost choke me to death," He pointed out.**

"**I wouldn't have killed you," I defended then thought about it for a minute, "Okay I probably would have killed you."**

"**That's really reassuring," he said with a smile. What the hell was he smiling?**

"**Whatever, I don't think it really matters weather or not I would have killed you or not because I didn't."**

"**I'm Simon," He introduced but seem wary to give me his name.**

"**Selena; so you want to join a resistance?" I asked casually.**

"**A resistance? Against the government?" He looked at me like I was crazy.**

"**Yes; if you are a mutant then you can help fight."**

"**Do know anything about where the government bases are. Like the ones where they take the mutants they capture?" I laughed bitterly before answering.**

"**Why?" **

"**They took someone I care about and if you can help me get him back I'll fight in your resistance," He offered and I shrugged.**

"**Ok, but I'm warning you now; your person is not top priority and we need to gather more mutants before we can even think about breaking your dude out," I warned. Simon shrugged and I started walking towards the 'house' that we were staying at. It took a little longer than planned to get to the 'house' because when I was running I didn't exactly look where I was going, thus the run in with Simon. **

"**Where are we going?" Simon asked.**

"**I'll tell you when I figure it out." Hopefully Jason would be looking for me considering I've been gone for longer than I usually am. We walked aimlessly around the city for around 15 minutes before we found a crowd of people surrounding something. Simon hung back while I pushed my way through the crowd. When I got to the front I saw Jason holding up a soldier agaist a wall with his hand pointed at his face, the rest of the soldiers that were probibably on the other guys team were uncounsious on the floor. Leo stood off to the side with his shell extended, just watching. **

"**Where is she?" He yelled and the soldier shook his head in fear.**

"**I-I don't know w-what your t-talking about," He begged, "P-please let m-me go!"**

"**Selena Halliwell! Where is she?" Jason asked again. I watched a little longer and I swear the soldier peed his pants. I walked over to Leo and we both stood side by side with our arms crossed until he noticed me.**

"**Hey you better do something before he kills that guy," Leo warned and I smirked.**

"**Fine," I mumbled and walked over to Jason, "Ya'know I don't know if I should be happy that you would go to so much trouble to rescue me or insulted that you would even think that I could get captured." Jason let the guy fall to the ground and literally picked me up and hugged me.**

"**I thought they got you," He said into my shoulder.**

"**Yeah well they didn't; so you can let me down now," I replied awkwardly. While Jason put me down on the ground the soldier scrambled to his feet and pointed his gun at us.**

"**Put your hands up!" He yelled, when the hell did he get so confident. I turned to the guy and narrowed my eyes.**

"**I'll give you one chance to walk away alive because unlike my friend here I **_**don't**_** leave people alive," I threatened. The guy seemed to come to some sort of rational sense and ran away. I nodded my head towards Leo and he walked in our direction.**

"**What'd you want?" He asked.**

"**I found another mutant when I went running, he's over there," I explained and pointed toward the back of the crowd.**

"**Why didn't you bring him back?" Jason asked.**

"**I didn't know the way," I answered and Leo stifled a laugh. Ignoring him and walked toward Simon, I was pleased when the crowd parted for us. **

"**So what's the mutants power," Leo asked**

"**Uh…." **

"**You don't know do you," Jason supplied and I stayed silent, giving them their answer. **

"**So I'm new in the group so let me get something straight. We are inviting a mutant to join but we know nothing about them?" Leo clarified.**

"_**His**_** name is Simon and he's willing to fight, other than that I don't really care about anything else," I stated. We got Simon and both Leo and Jason looked him up and down; Simon did the same. I stood there and rolled my eyes while they sized each other up. Yup this would be fun.**

Okay I know it's a shitty ending, so what. Anyway I hope you all liked it! Review!

BTW the OC Simon belongs to avearia.


	4. Chapter 4

Hey sorry it took so long for me to update! I would like to thank my beta Angelica Myst!

I don't own X-Men: Evolution or most of the OC's

**Chapter 4**

**Most teenage girls would probably find it fun to travel with three hot guys with superpowers… I'm not most girls. I don't find it fun. Nothing even close to the feeling. But before you judge think of this: Three guys: Constantly fighting over the fucking directions and testosterone flying around like there's no tomorrow. I've had enough.**

"**Shut the fuck up already! I will throw you all out of the car right now if I do not get some fucking silence!" I screamed and the three 'men' went silent. I smiled triumphantly and tossed my feet on the dashboard.**

"**Uh, Sel?" Jason asked cautiously after a few blissful minutes of silence. My eyes snapped open and looked in his direction.**

"**What?" I snapped.**

"**Where are we headed? We're in Illinois right now," Jason explained.**

"**New York," I could tell that they all wanted to know why I wanted to head to 'The Big Apple' but right now I didn't really feel like sharing, "And Jas; next gas station you see stop at it." By now everyone was confused on my tactics because every mutant knew that stopping at any sort of public transporting place is a death sentence.**

"**Selena I don't-."**

**I cut Simon off, "I really don't care what you think at the moment." So I was being a bitch at the moment; sue me.**

**No one asked any more questions until the gas station was in our view; along with the patrolling soldiers and drones. The two drones were flying around the whole perimeter while two soldiers were posted at each door and possible exit, along with being randomly posted around the perimeter.**

"**What's the plan?" Leo asked.**

"**Jason will take down the drones and you and Simon can get the humans; but only if they attack first," I commanded.**

"**What about you?" Jason asked.**

"**I have to handle something inside. You should also get some gas after you take down the drones." They all nodded and Jason pulled into the parking lot. When the car stopped I ignored the two soldiers walking our way and made my way to the front doors where I was stopped by the two soldiers that were guarding the door.**

"**Excuse me miss," One of them asked. I tipped my sunglasses so that they were at the tip of my nose and glared at the man.**

"**What?"**

"**Please stat your name and species."**

"**No," I answered and pushed them both out of the way. Pushing my glasses back up to my eyes I pushed my way into the store; the little bell that rang when I walked in already annoying me.**

"**Can I help you miss?" The store clerk asked from behind the bullet proof glass. I ignored him and started walking up and down the aisles. I smiled in success when I found a box of pads. Yes okay, even when you're somehow possess multiple mutants powers and are trying to save the entire race of mutants from your insane father you still suffer from PMS-ing every month. And it sucked. As I was making my way to the bathroom I saw a flash of red light and the two soldiers that I ignored earlier came bursting through the door.**

"**Everyone get down! We are under attack by mutants!" They shouted, the few costumers and the clerk practically threw themselves onto the ground. All except for two other girls and myself; the guns were immediately on us but they approached me first.**

"**State you name and species," He demanded. I rolled my eyes.**

"**I don't have time for this shit," I mumbled before thrusting my hand out, throwing his gun to the floor then in one swift move I snapped his neck and he fell to the floor with a thud. I went to turn to the other one but was stopped when the gun was pressed against my forehead, unfortunately moving would be fatal because these dumb-ass soldiers tend to get a little trigger-happy.**

"**Angelica do something," The smaller of the two girls that were standing up begged. Out of the corner of my eye I saw her scowl but she waved her hand and the gun flew out of his hand and across the room. She's telekinetic? Interesting. Taking advantage of the soldier's confusion I grabbed his wrist and his entire body turned to ice. With one swift kick to the now frozen soldier's stomach he shattered into a thousand tiny pieces.**

**I could tell that both of the girls were stunned by my display of powers but I chose to ignore them and continued on my original mission of going to the bathroom. When I finished up in the bathroom the mutant girl, Angelica, and her friend were waiting for me; passing their time by talking to Jason.**

"**Where are Simon and Leo?" I asked, ignoring the girls who were now sizing me up.**

"**Outside; waiting for you," Jason answered. I nodded and finally turned to the two girls.**

"**So you're a mutant?" I asked Angelica.**

"**Yes, so is she," She answered and gestured to the smaller one.**

"**Want to join the Resistance?" I asked casually, just like I had with Simon. Jason pinched the bridge of his nose and briefly closed his eyes.**

"**No. Bridget do you?" Angelica asked. The younger girl thought about it for a minute before nodding her head and following us out. When we got to the car Leo and Simon looked Bridget up and down.**

"**Simon, Leo this is Bridget. Bridget this is Simon and Leo," Jason introduced. Simon and Leo both said hi but Bridget just waved. I wonder what her deal is. I'll have to ask her about it later.**

"**Let's get going before more drones show up," I said and got into the front seat. Bridget, Simon, and Leo hopped into the back and Jason started driving towards New York.**

"**Mind explaining why we're going to New York?" Simon asked.**

"**There used to be a mutant school there. Hopefully we can find some mutants that are hiding out there but if we don't I think it will make a good base for the Resistance," I explained. I looked back at were Leo, Simon, and Bridget were sitting; Leo was fiddling with some loose canvas from the jeep, while Simon was cleaning his sniper and Bridget was fast asleep with her head on Simon's shoulder, who didn't seem to mind.**

"**How old do you think she is?" Jason asked.**

"**Who?"**

"**Bridget, who else?"**

**Oh right," I looked back at her and quickly studied her features. Her pale face had a lot of freckles and her blond wavy hair fell all around her face, giving her a sort of porcelain doll look. "I'm guessing around 13 or 14." Jason sighed and shook his head.**

"**It's sad that she has to fight at such a young age," He stated, I shrugged because I hadn't given it much thought; I would accept anyone that was willing to fight. Hell I didn't even know the chick's power.**

"**It was her choice. I'm going to sleep. Simon, Leo, I suggest you do the same," I said, knowing they were both listening.**

**The car jerked to a stop and I sat up quickly, unfortunately no longer sleeping.**

"**What the hell is going on?" I exclaimed and Jason looked as confused as me. I stuck my head out the nonexistent window and looked down at the tires, which were melted down making them completely stuck to the tar. What the fuck? I got out of the car and poked at the tire.**

"**So this is the great Selena Halliwell?" Someone mused. I whipped around to find a guy standing with two more flanking him. His blond hair matched mine and he stood at least at 6' 2"**

"**Who the fuck are you?"**

"**Not your concern. But at this moment you have two choices; come quietly and easily or come unconscious. I'm sure Dr. Halliwell doesn't care which," He explained in a menacing tone. My eyes narrowed at the mention of my father and I took a step forward while holding out my hands; I could tell that everyone else had gotten out of the car and were standing behind me.**

"**Well come on then, no one's stopping you from trying," I taunted and he came running.**

Yes I know this is an evil place to end it! Especially since you have no idea who the attacker is!... Or do you? Hmmm, I'll leave that to you to ponder.

Review and tell me what you think! Also Bridget belongs to 4everablackrose and Angelica belongs to Angelica Myst.


	5. Chapter 5

Well here's the next chap…. It's in multiple POV'S so I hope you don't mind. Thank-you to my beta: Angelica Myst!

**Chapter 5**

**He got to me faster than I expected. He attempted to punch my stomach but I blocked the blow easily, he continued to deliver the blows until all I was able to do was block. Until he caught me off guard and grabbed my neck, easily picking me up the slamming me down into the asphalt, if it hadn't been for a basic mutant ability, being more durable than a human, I probably would've cracked my skull. He continued to choke me until my vision started to get blurry; my punching against his arm seemed to be useless but no way in hell was I giving up that easily.**

**I held out my hand and heated it up until (I think) it was bright red. Gripping his wrist tightly my hand burned straight through the fabric and I could faintly hear the sizzle of skin. He loosened his grip slightly, which confused me, but I still managed to take advantage of. I punched him as hard as I could across the face with that hand that was just burning his skin off and he stumbled back a few feet; which only added to my confusion.**

"**You're going to have to try harder than that," He taunted.**

"**Who the hell are you?" I asked; after picking myself up off the ground, my vision still a little blurry.**

**He laughed before answering, "Don't you get it? I am you, well not exactly. I'm stronger, faster, and have a few more tricks up my sleeve then you, but in short we are the same person." To emphasize his point he held up the wrist that I burned, instead of being the bright red, peeling skin that I was expecting it was the same smooth white just like the rest of his body. I guess he saw the confusion in my face because his annoying, condescending voice appeared in my head.**

_**We are the same… almost. The only difference is that I. Am. Better.**_

**I glared before running towards him, ready to fight and it only enraged me further when he started laughing again. In the last second I dived down and side-swiped his legs, sending him to the ground. I whipped around quickly to see him catch himself at the last second and the flip around, kicking me across the face, sending me flying only to land on my back. Hard. I slightly lifted up my throbbing head and the last thing I saw before blackness was a metal shell encasing his hand then coming towards my head.**

-Jason's POV-

**I didn't pay much attention to Selena. She can handle herself and at the moment I had to worry about myself, apparently the dude's friends are mutants. I turned to the first of the two and he disappeared from my sight. Great, he's invisible. I stole one glance to the rest of my teammates and saw that they had their hands full with the multiplying man. **

**Going over a plan quickly in my head I surrounded myself in a transparent red shield.**

**Just like I expected I felt a banging on the left side of me, immediately releasing the shield I felt the palms of my hands get hot before sending a concentrated beam of red energy to where I hoped the idiot was standing. Unfortunately and fortunately for me the guy caught on to what I was doing and dived out of the way; also losing his concentration so he was now visible.**

**I quickly took advantage of guy's visible-state and grabbed him easily by the collar of his shirt and sent him flying back onto the ground, head first. If he wasn't dead he was at least unconscious for a few hours. I turned too looked back at how the rest of the team was doing. Simon was sniping out assorted multiples, looking for the original, while Leo was in his wrecking ball form mowing them down like bowling pins and Bridget was holding her own pretty well against two multiples in hand-to-hand combat. I ran over and started shooting them down by Bridget in case she needed help because it looked like her power couldn't be used to defend herself.**

**My hands were a blur, moving so fast that all I saw was the flash of red light and only felt the familiar warmth radiating off of them, probably painful if anyone was to touch them. It happened so fast that I wasn't sure if it was my power or Simon's sniper that finally killed off the original copy but either way we were all happy. I was the first to turn back to look for Selena, who was probably leaning against the jeep or fixing the tires. Instead I'm met with the horrifying sight of the unnamed mutant picking an unconscious (I can only hope) Selena and walking toward the hovering drone.**

"**SELENA!" I yelled and began running. When I got a little closer I skidded to a stop and pushed my hands out, sending a bright beam of red energy towards the guy. He seemed to sense the oncoming attack because he spun around, dropping Selena in the process, and held out his hands; creating a barrier that I was guessing was telekinetic. I poured more energy into my power and could feel my adrenalin rush slowly dissipating. My attempt to over-power the mutant seemed feeble as he stood there holding the barrier without breaking a sweat.**

"**S-Simon, Leo a l-little help," I choked out. I could see from the corner of my eye that they were making a plan but I returned my focus to the task at hand. Pouring even more energy and power into the attack I started to feel my hands become unusually hot. Black spots started to come into my vision and I prayed to someone that Leo and Simon would get on with their plan. Sure enough I heard Simon's sniper go off multiple times and his bullets came into view about a second later. The unnamed mutant quickly moved one of his hands; still holding the barrier with one hand he stopped the bullets in midair and held them in place. Leo came running out from behind screaming at the same time Bridget came from the left, also screaming. The mutant lost his concentration from a split second and the barrier disappeared for just as long. But it was enough.**

**The beam of energy forced itself through the small window of opportunity and forcefully hit him directly on the chest. He went flying backwards a good twenty feet before landing on the ground, knocking him out. Knowing he was taken care of I immediately released my power and ran over to were Selena was laying, ignoring the burning of my smoking hands. Scooping her up into my arms with Simon's help I figured out how to get us all into the drone.**

"**Bridget, Leo while we are starting this up can you go get all of our stuff out of the jeep?" Simon asked; I mentally thanked him, not that it mattered, because I was too tired to talk.**

**The inside of a drone looked different than I expected. It was clean and nice; almost pleasant looking. Ignoring the chairs I sat down with against the wall, cradling Selena in my lap. I held her head carefully and felt something sticky and warm covering my hand. Looking down I saw that my hand was covered in Selena's blood and it now began dripping onto my pants and the floor.**

"**S-Simon hurry! W-we have to g-get to a h-hospital!" My voice cracked as I yelled this.**

"**I'm on it!" He yelled back, I was glad he didn't argue about the hospital.**

**I refused to let tears fall as I whispered to myself, "You have to be okay. You will be okay."**

Yes I know another evil place to end it but it just seemed like the perfect ending to my 5th chapter.

So I would like 30 reviews by the time I post the next chapter. Also I want to know which POV you want me to do next because from now on almost all that chaps will be in multiple POV's.

Thanks for reading!


	6. Chapter 6

So I'm back! Oh yeah! So I present to you the next chapter and instead of two chapters I made this one reallllllly long. The OC's belong to their respective owners and I don't own X-Men: Evolution.

Special thanks to my beta, Velocity12.

Chapter Six

Simon's Pov

**It wasn't hard to figure out how the drone worked. The controls were fairly simple and I thanked God when I saw that it had a built in navigation system. That would definitely make getting to a hospital easier; now we just had to figure out how to actually get **_**in**_** one.**

"**How much longer before we get to the hospital?" Leo asked, "Jason's about ready to pass out."**

"**I don't know exactly how fast this thing can go but if we average of at least 120 mile per hour we should be there in ten minutes."**

"**Just saying ten minutes would have sufficed," He said and walked away, probably to check out the drone.**

**I was right. It took exactly ten minutes to get to the hospital. People stared as we all got out of the drone. I guess I couldn't really blame them, the story that they were trying to put with our appearances probably wasn't the best. I was helping Jason stay up right while Leo was carrying Selena and Bridget was trailing behind. I could only imagine what they were saying when they whipped out their phones.**

**As we got closer to the doors of the hospital we started to gain the attention of the nearby soldiers but they didn't seem to be that interested. I once again thanked God, something I seemed to be doing a lot of since Nathan was taken.**

"**We need help over here!" Leo yelled I slightly jumped, not expecting the outburst. Two nurses ran over and instructed Leo to put Selena onto the gurney and for me to help Jason into a wheel chair.**

"**How did this happen?" One of the nurses asked.**

"**We were in a fight," I answered. Both nurses stopped what they were doing and looked us all over; damn it. I could tell that they knew we were mutants.**

"**I'm sorry we can't help you." Leo's face went red before he started yelling.**

"**ARE YOU FUCKING KIDDING ME? THEY'RE DYING AND YOU'RE TELLING ME YOU CAN'T TO ANYTHING BECAUSE WERE MUTAN-." The yelling stopped when the barrel of a gun was pressed firmly against his head. I felt the cool metal press against my head I turned my head slightly to see Bridget in the same situation. Shit.**

"**Walk," The soldier demanded and shoved me forward. I knew we wouldn't be able to fight our way out of this one. Even if we did take down the soldiers in here more would be called and we wouldn't all get out alive with Jason and Selena unconscious.**

Bridget's Pov

**This sucked. It'd been with them for all of a day and I was already being held at gun point. At least when I was with Angelica she always knew how to lay low when she wanted to. I mean seriously did they really think that the doctors would accept them with open arms? On top of that we were in a hospital. I **_**hated**_** hospitals.**

"**Nurse we need to be escorted to the roof so we can airlift the prisoners," I soldier said. Escort? Really? They were freaking soldiers for crying out loud and they needed an **_**escort**_** to the roof. Fucking unbelievable. A man in a blue lab coat looked up from his clip board before setting it down and walking towards us.**

"**I'll escort them," He said. The soldier in front of Leo nodded before following the doctor to the door that leads to the stair well. I watched the three soldiers who were holding us at gunpoint and noticed that they were paying a lot more attention to Leo and Simon. That could work for me.**

"**I have to go to the bathroom," I said, hoping that my plan would work.**

"**Too bad," The guy in front of me said.**

"**She's just a kid; I don't think that they'll pull anything. Two of their friends are injured," The doctor guy defended.**

"**Fine," The soldier said in a clipped tone and shoved me roughly through the nearest door. He kept pushing me down the halls, in the direction that the signs were pointing. When we finally reached the bathroom the guy tried to go in with me.**

"**Um no I can handle this on my own," I said and I swear I saw the guy slightly blush but nonetheless let me go alone. As soon as the door was locked I pulled out my phone, a small disposable flip phone that Angelica gave me when I first met her. Holding down number '2' on the keypad until the phone started ringing.**

"**Bridget?" Angelica answered on the second ring.**

"**We need your help," I said.**

"**What? How the hell are you already in trouble? You've only been there for a day. What the hell happened?"**

"**Not really important right now. Do you still have the number of the teleporter?"**

"**Of course," Angelica scoffed, "Where do we need to be?"**

"**The roof of a hospital roughly 60 miles from the gas station where we met Selena and Jason," I explained.**

"**We'll be there in five minutes," She promised.**

"**Thanks." There was a loud pounding on the door followed by yelling.**

"**What's taking so long?"**

"**What was that?" Angelica asked.**

"**Nothing got to go," I said and hung up the phone. Shoving it back into my pocket I waited another minute.**

"**I'm going to break down this door!" The commando guy yelled and I opened the door as soon as the pounding started again.**

"**Dude chill out," I said and he glared at me for grabbing my arm a lot harder than before and leading me up the stairs.**

Leo's Pov

**I swear these stairs were never-ending. They never stopped and it didn't help that every few feet the asshole behind me pressed the gun harder into my head. Well I guess it's time to make my own entertainment.**

"**Simon how much do you think these lowlifes get paid?" Simon looked at me like I was crazy but I gave a look that pretty much said 'go with it.'**

"**Minimum wage probably," Simon answered.**

"**Stop talking," The soldier behind me demanded.**

"**What if I don't want to?" I taunted and was met with the side of his gun smashing into my right cheek. I wanted to rip this guy's head off but being somewhat civil I whipped around too fast for him to register and spit a mixture of blood and spit into his face. He wiped it from his face and raise the gun to hit me again but stopped when the doctor guy started talking.**

"**I don't think your superior would like it if you brought them three unconscious mutants and one possibly suffering from brain damage." The soldier huffed and instead jabbed me hard in the shoulder, turning me around.**

"**Man are you okay," Simon whispered.**

"**Fine, but he's going to regret doing that," I said and spit more blood onto the floor.**

"**I said stop talking." This time it was the guy behind Simon who said something.**

"**Why? According to the doctor you can do anything to us." Neither soldier said anything and I took it as a victory. The rest of the walk of the stairs was pretty much silent. I could tell both of the guys behind me where sending me death glares but I had a large grin practically plastered onto my face; which probably looked scary considering I had a split lip.**

**When we reached the top of the stairs the doctor held the door open and Simon and I were roughly pushed through and seated against a wall. Looking around the roof I counted a least twenty other soldiers waiting by a high-tech looking helicopter. Well there goes our chance of escape.**

"**You won't shoot me if I check over them?" The doctor asked the soldiers and motioned over to Jason and Selena. The soldier shook his head and the doctor guy walked over.**

"**What's your deal?" Simon asked as the doctor checked over Jason.**

"**I don't understand what you're asking."**

"**First you defend Bridget, then you keep them from beating Leo half to death, and now you want to make sure and Selena and Jason are okay," Simon elaborated.**

"**Let's just say I don't think all mutants are bad; plus your just kids. You don't deserve this." I was as shocked as Simon; every mutant had pretty much learned not to trust humans. Well there were the people where I used to live but I think that they were just protecting me because they had all known my father and adored my sister. I watched as the doctor checked over Selena, shining a bright light into each of her eyes and checking things like her pulse and the nasty gash on her head.**

"**What took you so long?" One of the soldiers asked someone.**

"**The girl took forever," He explained and I looked up to see Bridget being led and shoved down to sit next to me. After the doctor walked away I turned to Simon.**

"**What chance do you think we have of getting out of here alive?" I joked. Before Simon could answer Bridget cut in.**

"**Don't do anything stupid; I called for back-up and they should be here any moment." Back-up? When did she have time to do that?**

"**When did you manage time to do that?" Simon asked.**

"**I didn't actually have to go to the bathroom," She said slowly, like she was explaining it to a four year old. We all turned our attention to the sound of someone saying something through a walkie talkie and the soldiers started to walk towards. "Hurry up Angelica," Bridget whispered and for the first time today we had some luck, because with a puff of smoke and a loud bang a girl with long black hair stood with three other guys, ready to fight.**

Angelica's Pov

"**Thanks for getting here so fast Aaron," I said and looked him up and down. He pretty much looked the same; short black, almost blue, spiky hair on his head and fuzzy blue hair covering the rest of his body.**

"**No problem. You said Bridget is in trouble. What happened?" He asked.**

"**I wish I could answer that one but she didn't say much in her phone call," I explained, "I'm going to go get Michael and Faing." I walked out of the room and into a small room where Michael and Faing sat on the couch playing Black Ops.**

"**Come on we have to go save Bridget's ass," I said.**

"**Wait I'm kicking Faing's ass in this match we can't leave yet," Michael said, as if I cared about their stupid video game.**

"**I prefer plants over video game anyway," Faing defended, "So it's not like it counts." I narrowed my eyes and waved my hand, sending both their controllers into the wall. Not bothering to watch them get of their asses I walked out of the room, knowing they were following.**

"**No, no, no I refuse to teleport," Michael said and I grabbed Aaron's hand and the same time I opened up a mind link.**

'_**Roof of a hospital, 68 miles north-west of here.'**_

**He nodded before grabbing Faing's hand while wrapping his tail around Michael we teleported away. When my feet hit the ground I quickly took in the situation. At least twenty soldiers were lined up and another three were walking towards Selena, Bridget, Jason, and two other guys. Michael and Faing immediately started taking out the ones behind us and I came up with a quick plan to easily get the other three.**

'_**Drop me off ten feet above the middle one.'**_

**I felt Aaron's tail snake itself around my waist and a second later I was falling towards the unsuspecting soldier. Wrapping my legs around his neck I held on and went directly into a roll and pushing the other one using my telekinesis as I came up, sending him flying off the roof. I placed my hand onto the first soldier's cheek successfully turning him into ash before picking myself up in one swift movement and turning to take down the last soldier only to be met with the barrel of his gun pressed against my forehead.**

"**Move and she dies," He warned. I narrowed my eyes again before opening another mind link.**

'_**You're going to set the gun down a-.'**_

**I was forced out of the link when a man in a blue lab coat grabbed a gun off the ground and hit the soldier on the back of the head, knocking him out.**

"**I can help your friends," He said to the guy holding Selena, "My son is a mutant like you."**

"**How do we know we can trust you," He asked.**

"**I did just save you friend."**

"**Leo I'm not getting any ulterior motives off the guy," The other one said and I had to agree with the blond dude, this guy seemed clean.**

"**Fine." Both guys along with Bridget followed the doctor through a door. I looked at Michael and Fang who nodded yes at my unasked questioned and we followed them.**

Third Person, Mutant Experimentation Headquarters

"**Dr. Halliwell Seth has returned from the mission," A man with a military haircut and a cadet uniform said.**

"**Send him in." Seth walked through the door, his shirt had a large burn hole in it but other than that he was unharmed.**

"**Tyler is dead and Greg is in the infirmary," Seth stated, "You didn't warn me that she was traveling with mutants."**

"**So you failed," Dr. Halliwell clarified.**

"**I only failed because you didn't properly brief me," Seth tried to say without yelling, "With all due respect but what's so special about this girl anyway? I understand that she is your first creation but you've proved that you can just make stronger and more… cooperative mutants without her."**

"**Because, while you are stronger she is open minded. You are specifically created to follow my every order and nothing else and your life span is limited. Also she is my daughter and I will not let her run away from me," Dr. Halliwell explained, "Anymore pointless questions?"**

"**No but if you could ask someone to get information on the mutants she is traveling I can be better prepared next time."**

"**I'll get someone on it. You're dismissed." Seth nodded before walking out for the room. Dr. Halliwell spun his chair around and pulled up the newest picture of Selena. "Soon," He whispered to himself.**

So what did you all think? I liked it :D Review and tell me!


	7. Chapter 7

I'm back! Please don't kill me for completely abandon you guys for like six months. So I'm sorry for abandoning you and that this chapter isn't as long as I would have liked it to be but I thought it was a good place to end it. Another thing I'm apologizing for is that some of the OC's aren't really in this chapter but I didn't really have a place for them. I promise all of the OC's will be in the next chapter.

Anywhore, I wanted your help. As readers/fans of the story you know what you want to happen. Whether it involves you OC or not I wanted to know if you have any ideas for what should happen in the story. I know how I want to end it but I haven't really decided on how I'm going to get there yet. For the record the group of OC's will be making their way to Bayville and will find the school. If you have any ideas you can leave a review and tell me or PM me. Thanks.

OK last thing I'm asking of you lol. In this chapter I wrote in third person and I'm thinking of doing that more. Well no, actually I'm going to do that more and I just thought I should tell you so you're not confused about the sudden change. I will still be occasionally writing in first person but mostly third. I guess I wasn't really asking you anything…

So something's I said involving my OC's I'm slightly changing and I'm fairly certain I mentioned before that my characters might slightly change as I continue writing so just thought I should let you know.

Special thanks to my Beta, Velocity12

Disclaimer: No.

**Chapter Seven**

_**Eleven year old Selena sat silently in the middle of her room, listening to the conversation currently taking place between her father and Dr. Roberts.**_

"_**She has refused to demonstrate the newest ability. We have no way of telling whether or not it took hold," Dr. Roberts said.**_

"_**Then send someone to find out," Dr. Halliwell demanded.**_

"_**With all due respect Sir; I don't think that's the best idea. With her already having advanced strength and the chance of possessing invisibility the probability of someone surviving is very slim." Selena figured that her father must have done something to scare the doctor because a minute later she could hear footsteps coming closer and closer to her door. She could hear as the person typed in the code to enter her room and she tensed. She had one shot at the plan. The door slid open and Selena took a deep breath before turning invisible and running past the guard.**_

"_**Patient Zero has escaped! I repeat, Patient Zero has escaped!" A soldier yelled into the loud speaker. Selena looked up at the speakers on the ceiling then down at her invisible arm before smirking, this would be too easy. She easily slipped in and out of corridors and rooms before finally making her way to back exit. The plan worked.**_

"_**Good job," Dr. Halliwell praised from the corner of the room. Selena whipped around and 'turned off' her invisibility.**_

"_**Thanks. The power seems to be working fine and should be ok to start testing on other soldiers," Selena explained.**_

"_**Good, good I'm glad you decided to help us with our project."**_

"_**Selena I have a mission for you," Dr. Halliwell said. Thirteen year old Selena stood straight, eagerly awaiting her next mission.**_

"_**What is it?"**_

"_**There is a mutant family located just outside of Bayville, New York. I would like you to take a team and collect them," Dr. Halliwell explained and handed her a folder, "Everything we know is in that folder. Pick your team and leave immediately."**_

"_**Yes Sir."**_

_**A few hours later.**_

_**Selena looked down at the fairly large suburban home before going through different plans of retrieval.**_

_**"Squad A take the front, Squad B the back, I'll go through the patio on the second story. Keep your helmets on, the women is a telepath," Selena demanded and the soldiers nodded before dropping out of the helicopter. Pulling on her helmet she firmly grasped the rope and dropped down onto the patio.**_

_**Fifteen year old Selena watched as her tutor continued to drone on and on about mutant history. She didn't understand why her father made her learn this stuff. It's not like it mattered anymore, according to him they were going to make their own history.**_

"_**Selena!" The man spoke sharply, "Are you even paying attention?"**_

_**Selena opened her mouth to reply but was cut off by a loud alarm going off followed by someone speaking on the intercom.**_

"_**Code red! Code Red!" Selena glanced at her teacher who sighed but nonetheless nodded, dismissing her from the lesson.**_

"_**Thanks teach," Selena yelled as she ran out of the room. As soon as she was out of the room she was pointed down the hall by one of the soldiers. She nodded and quickly taking off towards the mutant that had escape. Selena heard multiple guns go off before she was able to push her way through the large group of soldiers. Assuming she was going to find a dead mutant she was somewhat surprised to find a young boy covered head to toe in a rock-like substance. **_

"_**Put you fucking guns away! You're scaring him!" Selena yelled over all the chaos. The men seemed confused but followed her orders anyway. Selena slowly walked towards the young boy with her hands held up in surrender. **_

"_**I-I'm s-sorry," The boy cried, "It hurt so badly. I just wanted them to stop."**_

"_**I know," Selena spoke softly and slowly reached out towards him. The boy deactivated his power, thinking he wasn't in anymore danger, but before he even had a chance to blink Selena had snapped his neck and he fell to the floor with a thud. **_

"_**Clean this up," She commanded and walked away.**_

Third Person

**The group of young mutants watched as the doctor's son, Tyler, healed Selena. The cuts and bruises on her face slowly disappeared before she looked completely normal and Tyler moved over to where Jason was laying and began healing him.**

"**Why isn't she waking up?" Leo asked. Tyler briefly looked over to Selena before turning his attention back to Jason.**

"**She could be asleep for a few minutes or a few hours. I'm not entirely sure, her wounds were extensive," Tyler explained. The group nodded as they stood in the room, somewhat awkwardly until Bridget spoke up.**

"**I wonder what she's dreaming about. She's moving around a lot."**

**It was true. As soon as Tyler healed her Selena wouldn't stop twisting and turning.**

"**We could find out," Angelica said, "I can project her thoughts like a movie."**

"**I don't know about everyone else but I want to see. Every time she goes to sleep she either wakes up crying or screaming. I kinda want to know what that's all about," Leo said. Angelica didn't wait for anyone else's opinion and began projecting Selena's dream. They all watched in silence as Selena's first memory began. Angelica gasped when Dr. Halliwell appeared on the 'screen' and everyone turned to look at her.**

"**Who is he?" James asked.**

"**His name is Dr. Halliwell and he's the head of the organization that hunts down and tests on mutants," Angelica briefly explained. James nodded, wanting to know more but he didn't press. They watched the rest of the memory and another immediately followed.**

"**Wait so Selena worked for this doctor guy?" Simon asked, "What the hell is that all about?"**

"**I don't know just shut up and watch," Angelica demanded. They were appalled by what they saw. Leo and Simon hadn't known Selena for that long but they would have never expected that she would have worked for the bad guys. She was leading the resistance against them.**

**The mutants that knew Selena hoped that these dreams were just that, dreams but as they continued to watch Angelica began to think otherwise. When the last memory came onto the 'screen' Angelica began to consider turning off her power. But before she could make a decision the projection stopped and Selena shot up from the couch, sending the group stumbling back from the small telekinetic force.**

"**Where's Jason?" Selena demanded and everyone except for Angelica was too stunned to answer.**

"**Over there." Selena quickly got up from the couch and pushed through the group in order to get to him. As Selena sat at Jason's side Leo, having known her the longest, stepped forward.**

"**Selena," He began, "Who are you?"**

So tell me what you think by pressing that little review button at the bottom!


End file.
